carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Horton11
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Country Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Can I be your king, haha? Nathaniel Scribner 08:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, wanna be Nathaniel I of Carrington? :) Anyhow: nice wikia, Horton! Well done. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 08:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, we do need a prime minister and reperesentatives for each of the parishes. HORTON11 14:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll be a good king :D and if I do bad you can always lead a coup against me. Nathaniel Scribner 01:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The guy with the most power is the PM. The king is powerless to do anything, except symbolically declare war and make peace. HORTON11 02:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) That power needs to be in the hands of the people, we should wait to promote some one of that status so highly at this moment, untill more people can join. Nathaniel Scribner 04:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, you still want me to fill in the postion for Prime Minister? Nathaniel Scribner 21:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You will need to make a character though. HORTON11 We really need to get some better infoboxs. Nathaniel Scribner 21:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as this is currently a dictatorship, should we explain how we got into power and what not?Nathaniel Scribner 21:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) We'll just say there were elections, the last presidential one in 2008 and the last PM one in 2009. HORTON11 21:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Moving to Carrington (sorta) This looks like a promising place =D I'm gonna join this, if that's cool with you. BoredMatt 21:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll do just that. BoredMatt 22:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll just need to make the Parish pages. HORTON11 22:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Could we fix the parishes by population, seeing as both of the largests cities in the nation only get one rep, is kinda odd. Nathaniel Scribner 22:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) We could award more populous districts 2 or 3reps. HORTON11 22:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Seems right, would you like me to work on our military defence page, 'The Carrington Armed Forces' 'Military Defence Force of Carrington' ? Nathaniel Scribner 22:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of Calling it the Royal Guard. It would be about 1000 persons. THey would use the fancy parade uniforms, but be autfitted with modern combat weapons in case of actual fighting. HORTON11 22:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to handle the equipment and such, if that's fine with you guys. BoredMatt 23:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, a bit of a random question, but how big is Carrington, relatively? BoredMatt 23:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can handle it. And, the country is about as big as Menorca island in Spain. HORTON11 00:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I see, thank you. BoredMatt 00:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC)